Interrogations of Intestines
by The Little House Scribe
Summary: Ron reacts in a surprisingly logical manner when Harry kisses Ginny. It is rather a shame that his almighty logic is beyond the grasp of us puny mortals though.
1. Chapter 1

**Harry looked around; there was Ginny running toward him; she had a hard, blazing look in her face as she threw her arms around him. And without thinking, without planning it, without worrying about the fact that fifty people were watching, Harry kissed her.**

**Harry Potter and the Half Blood Prince.**

**Interrogations of Intestines.**

Ron Weasley leapt to his feet and ran towards the entwined duo. Hermione instantaneously rose herself, but Ron was taller and faster, and reached the pair as they broke apart. Shoving Ginny aside, Ron gazed into Harry's eyes.

"Mate, are you okay?" Ron's voice was one of concern, not fury, and he held a steady bead on Harry's eyes.

Hermione froze on the spot, staring from a fuming Ginny to an apprehensive Harry to Ron, who was wearing an unreadable expression.

Hermione's heart hitched when she realised that she did not understand what Ron was thinking.

"So…" Ron asked dangerously. "You like Ginny?"

Parvarti giggled as she whispered to Lavender. "Obviously."

Ron's blue eyes glinted dangerously at the gossiping duo.

Ron turned back to Harry.

"As I was asking Harry, do you like my sister." Ron growled. Ron looked extremely dangerous. The look of anger he gave Dean when he caught Ginny and Dean together was nothing compared to this.

This was potent.

Harry, though, wasn't a Gryffindor for nothing. He kept his eyes locked on Ron's when he responded.

"Yes, I do, Ron."

Ron backed away, and Hermione let out a sigh of relief. It didn't last long, as Ron whipped his wand out.

Harry barely had time to yell "Don'tcursehim!" at Ginny who had drawn her own wand and was aiming it at her livid brother.

Harry flew backwards and his body froze, leaning against the wall.

Ginny, heeding Harry's request, watched her brother's next move as Hermione ran up to him and tugged his arm.

"Please, Ron!" Hermione begged. "Sit down, give yourself time to think."

Ron shook her off.

"Don't hurt him!" Hermione begged.

"I won't hurt him, Hermione." Ron reassured her, waving his wand delicately in front of him. "But..." Ron said, grinning at the immobilised Harry. "I think Ginny will."

"Why the bloody hell would I do that?" Ginny demanded.

Ron waved his wand and a small, silver object whizzed through the air. It was his Prefect's badge. Ron grimly pinned it to his chest.

"Sort of gives me authority, wouldn't you say, _Potter?"_

Harry, being frozen, couldn't move to respond. Clearly Ron didn't need an answer.

He turned to Ginny, who looked as if she was teetering on the edge of an explosion.

"Ginny, I know this is hard for you, but I have to do it. I ask you not to raise your wand against me. I assure you that I will not harm Harry Potter."

Ginny kept her wand out, but lowered her hand.

"Thank you." Ron told her sincerely.

Ron turned back to Harry, and advanced towards him.

"So, Potter." Ron said, as the eyes of the whole tower lay upon him and Harry. "You like Ginny..." Ron gave a mocking chuckle as he turned his head around to survey the crowd.

Romilda Vane tittered.

Ron spun his head back around to stare Harry in the face. "A LIKELY STORY!"

"It's true!" Hermione said, than instantly wished she hadn't when the whole house held her with inquiring gazes. "I – I mean, he never said anything to me, but I saw it… Harry fancied Ginny for ages."

Ron turned to face Hermione.

"No, he didn't Hermione. Harry doesn't fancy Ginny at all." Ron raised his hand above Ginny's irate mutterings. "And I will prove it."

Ron smiled as the house hung on his every word.

"Remember Cho Chang…" Ron began, as if he were a bard recounting an epic tale.

Harry noticed with a sinking feeling that Colin Creevey was taking pictures of the event.

'_And this is where Uncle Ron went beserk when I kissed your mother for the first time.' _Harry thought to himself. _'Whoa, children…Hold on there!'_

Ron allowed a few moments for his words to sink in.

"Harry, great guy though he is, is absolutely, positively, incredibly hopeless with girls."

The feminine gossiping started up right away.

"Parvarti!" Ron barked. The olive-skinned sixth year straightened up. "Remember the Yule Ball. Harry rathered facing a fire-breathing reptillian monster than dance with a girl. Yes, Harry Potter, master of Defence Against the Dark Arts, wished he could face a dragon than ask a girl to a ball."

Neville shook his head lightly. Ron shouldn't be spilling that kind of stuff. Neville quietly spoke up, but his voice had a tinkle of authority laced within it.

"Ron, be careful mate."

Ron nodded at Neville before continuing.

"As the picture I am painting shows, Harry is not very confident when it comes to girls. With Cho he'd always be blushing and nervous and would space out at times-"

"But he was doing all that!"

"Hermione, please?" Ron asked. Hermione feel silent. "He made the dreadful mistake of inviting Cho along when he met with a fetching young witch who was a _close friend _of his. Of course, Harry was completely innocent, but Waterworks Woman didn't think so. She thought Harry had…less than honourable intentions."

Ron turned to face Ginny. "Of course he hadn't, but it proves that Harry is absolutely hopeless with members of the fair gender."

Ron allowed his his words to permeate his audience. Harry was glaring at him with a '_thanks a lot, mate!' _ look.

"Ginny, you are aware that Harry kissed Cho Chang. What you are not aware of is Cho cried. Yes, ladies." Ron stared at Romilda and her gaggle. "Harry Potter's kisses are so bad that they will bring you to tears!"

Neville facepalmed.

Ron turned back to Ginny. "I noticed that you were not weeping when _Harry _kissed you. I gather you enjoyed it."

Ginny snorted. "Of course I enjoyed it. As a matter of fact, I enjoyed it so much I am going to do it again, right now."

"I wouldn't do that Ginny." Ron warned her casually. "If you want to snog anyone EVER again."

Ginny spun around in front of Harry. "And what," she asked, her voice dangerously low, "does that mean, Ronald?"

"I shall explain Ginny." Ron told her. "Hermione, I am well aware of the attention Harry paid to Ginny and Dean."

Dean smirked at Harry's predicament.

"I'm not as thick as some of you think. What you fail to understand, Hermione, is the intricate relations and sacred duties of best mate-ship. Though I cannot blame you for coming to the wrong conclusion, you wisely used your logic and came to an answer. I regret to disappoint you, but the answer was wrong, Hermione. Harry never fancied Ginny. Nor did he paticularly dislike Dean. He would have probably gone on with his life like normal, but for me… Yes. It was my disapproval of the relationship which caused Harry to react in such a manner. Harry was simply being a loyal friend follwing the immortal code of best mateship. I was unsupportive and suspicious, therefore, he was too."

"Well, then, Ron, why did Harry kiss Ginny?" Hermione asked, satisfied with her logic.

"I think I've built up the image enough." Ron said. Shifting his gaze away from Hermione, he turned to Harry. "It's quite simple, Hermione. This is not Harry. Isn't that right, Severus Snape?"


	2. Chapter 2

**Interrogations of Intestines.**

**Chapter Two.**

"Snape!" Seamus Finnegan shouted, thunderstruck. He reflected the mood of the room.

Ron stopped for a moment to bask in his glory.

"Yes, standing before you all, besmirching the body of Harry Potter, is our greasy-haired Defence against the Dark Arts professor, the slimeball, Severus Snape."

Ron paused for a moment while Harry glared at him. "And don't think about taking away house points or giving me detention. I have the whole house to back me up on this, and I don't think that Professor Dumbledore would like it if he heard that you started snogging a girl less than half your age. Perverted swine!"

"But that's ridiculous!" Hermione protested. "Harry isn't Snape."

"Sure he is Hermione." Ron responded. "Polyjuice Potion, right Snape?"

Harry didn't respond.

"Ah, so that's the way it's going to be, Snape?" Ron leaned closer to Harry's face. "Let me assure you…I have ways of making you talk."

Ron moved away, leaving a thoroughly bewildered Harry Potter frozen against the wall.

"Dennis!" Ron asked of the young third year. "Please send this message through the fireplace to Weasley's Wizard Wheezes."

"Right away, Ron."

"And you, Snape, let me explain why I know it is you disguised as Harry. It's quite simple really. You liked Harry's mother, which explains why you hate his father so much, and since Ginny has red hair you replaced Harry's mother in your mind with Ginny."

Open mouthed shock greeted Ron's statement, but it was short lived as the fireplace roared into green flames.

The cheers were deafening as Fred and George stepped out, waving to the crowd.

They spotted their sister, so they each grabbed one leg of hers from behind and lifted her onto their shoulders, dancing around the room and singing nonsensical celebratory gibber, when they suddenly saw Harry, blue and stiff as a board against the wall.

Stopping in shock, Ginny fell forward. With the twins' hanging onto her legs, she was forced to hang upside down, looking through the twins legs. They uncerimoniously dropped her on the floor.

Fred quickly waved his wand and freed Harry from the bind, as George asked. "Harry, dear friend and partner, what is going on?"

Harry, though, only had eyes for Ron.

"THANKS A LOT RON! NOW HOW CAN I SLEEP AFTER WHAT YOU SAID ABOUT MY MOTHER AND SNAPE?"

Ron was just as quick. "HOW CAN I AFTER WHAT I SAW MY SISTER AND YOU DOING."

"Good point." Harry conceded.

"Wait…wait…wait?" Fred asked with a feral grin. "What are we missing here?"

"Because I get that something happened." George added, smiling widely.

Ginny picked herself up off the floor. Ron, about to inform his brothers, was interrupted by Hermione.

"Harry and Ginny kissed." Hermione said primly.

"You mean, really kissed?" Fred asked.

"Yeah, not like a peck, smooch, like kissing your sister?" George added.

"Full on, liplocking snog." Hermione beamed.

"Here. In the common room. Now. In front of everyone?" Fred and George asked.

Hermione nodded.

Fred and George spun around.

"Whoa! Way to go, Intestines!"

"What?" was all Harry could muster.

"Doing that – quite impressive – in front of everyone would have taken a lot of _Guts_." Fred and George explained, grinned widely.

Harry groaned.

"Though, if you turn out to be Snape, we'll unanimously withdraw our blessing and approval for this budding relationship. Food for thought, eh Intestines?"

Harry turned around and banged his head against the wall.


	3. Chapter 3

**Interrogations of Intestines**

**Chapter Three.**

"Harry, you'll knock yourself out." Fay Dunbar pointed out.

Harry stopped his ministrations to look at Hermione's dorm mate. "That's exactly the point, Fay."

"See!" Ron interjected. "He even talks like Snape! Just…add a drawl, and replace Fay with Dunbar."

A good amount of students were nodding through their mutterings.

"Umm, Ron?" George asked. Harry was mildly surprised that the twins let Ron be the ringleader of the inquisition, rather than taking over themselves, but he wasn't about to question the intricate workings of the Weasley brotherhood.

"Yes?" Ron responded.

"Why don't we ask Intestines." (Harry groaned) "Something that only he'd know."

Ron shook his head. "Wouldn't work mate…something happened…last year. Snape knows practically everything Harry does."

George pursed his lips and backed away.

Harry was then struck with an awesome idea. _ 'The Marauder's Map!' _

He'd go up to his dorm, get the map and shove it in Ron's face!

Harry made to run, but unfortunately for Harry, Ginny was in his way, and Ron thought Snape was making another move for her.

"Petrificus Totalus." Ron sighed, almost lazily.

Harry, lying face down at Ginny's feet, swayed like a warped board.

"Don't try that trick again, Snape."

Ginny, bless her, freed Harry from the curse.

"You…you've released the monster!" Fred cried out, falling onto Katie Bell's shoulder.

Harry was dearly wishing he'd have kissed Ginny in private. But, the upside was, Ron, Fred and George all knew about it and he wasn't dead.

…yet.

Hermione bristled again. "Ron, you can't go cursing Harry…"

Hermione was cut off by one call of "Snape!" and another two of "Intestines!"

Hermione growled, backing down as she was triple teamed.

"Ron." Ginny spoke up, exasperated. "This is Harry. Not Snape. Say it with me now. H-A-R-R-Y. Harry."

"Nuh-uh." Ron shook his head.

"Never mind who he is then!" Ginny cried out. She, of course, knew it was Harry, but convincing her…brother was proving to be rather painful.

Not to mention impossible.

"Come on, Harry." Ginny said, taking his hand and trying to walk out of the common room. Fred, grinning manically, blocked their way. He nodded at his youngest brother.

Ron was in charge, and loving every moment.

Harry and Ginny surveyed their chances. Fred and Ron were tensely waiting, but George looked like he rather enjoyed the situation. He winked at Harry, smirking.

Harry and Ginny let go of each others hands. Ron, sensing aquiesence, lowered his threating posture.

Just about that time, the fireplace roared into life.

Stepping out, cool and collected as always, was Bill Weasley.

"Ron." Bill began gravely. "A Code Seven."

Ron nodded grimly. "We haven't had one of those for four years."

"So, who is here?"

"Yourself, Fred and George."

"Are Charles and Percival coming?"

Everyone who knew the Weasley's estrangement with Percy looked at each other, shocked. If something could happen to make them consider overlookinh their seperation like that, it must be extremely serious.

"Charlie may take awhile, being as he's in Romania. Percy…not too sure about him. He could come." Fred replied.

"Well, he was the leader of the last Code Seven." George added.

Harry was suddenly struck down with a terrifying epiphany.

'_The last Code Seven was four years ago…Percy was the leader…Ron sent the message and now three brothers were responding…more could be following…they all deferred to him.' _The pieces started to fit together in Harry's mind. _'The last Code Seven happened when Ginny was taken into the Chamber of Secrets. Code Seven must mean Ginny is in grave peril.'_

Harry's throat went numb.

They thought him to be as bad as Voldemort.

Harry's suspicions were confirmed by Bill, who was looking over at Ginny. "What happened to her.

Both Ginny and Harry were fed up. And outnumbered two to one.

"Alright, I admit it!" Harry cried out. "I kissed Ginny!"

Bill turned his head ever so slightly to study Harry. His face was subtly contorted. Harry wondered if the Goblins had given him some special _tips. _He certainly looked as devious as one right now.

"I see." Bill said, looking like a younger and scarier version of Dumbledore.

"That's pretty serious Ron," Bill smirked. "But does it warrant a Code Seven Alert?"

"Well, Intestines claims to be Harry Potter." Fred said.

"Ronnikins think's he's Severus Snape in disguise, however."

Bill frowned for a second. "And who do you think he is, Ginny?"

"Harry." Ginny said with unwavering conviction.

"Can you be absolutely sure?" Bill asked. "Has he ever kissed you before?"

Bill's tone wasn't accusatory, just puzzled.

"No…" Ginny admitted.

"So it could very well be Snape!" Ron proclaimed victoriously. "Unless…you've already snogged him before…"

Ginny mimed vomiting which sent Harry to a roar of laughter before quickly composing himself under Ron's withering glare.

Harry had one last hope.

"George…" he called.

George walked over to him.

"In my trunk is the map."

George nodded wordlessly and climbed the stairs to Harry's dorm.

He was Harry's only hope.


	4. Chapter 4

Harry waited for a tense few seconds, then George returned, waving a piece of parchment around.

"Now let's see…" George began, and whispered something to the map whilst holding his wand out. "Umm…here we are. Ronald Weasley, yes…" George lifted his head up. "The map says that Intestines is, infact, Harry Potter."

Ron looked shocked. "Give me that!" Ron snatched the Marauder's Map out of George's hand. "He…he's right…" Ron said, faltering.

Ginny smirked victoriously. Ron backed down, smirking sheepishly. "Sorry, mate."

Harry was amazed at how quickly things had changed. "It's fine Ron." Harry began to step towards Ginny, but Ron leapt up and blocked his path. "Why didn't you tell me that you fancy Ginny. I mean, she's my own sister!"

"One man's sister is another man's girlfriend, I always say." Charlie Weasley said as he emerged from the fireplace. "Actually, that's the first time I've said it, but never mind that… What's up Ron? Code-Sevening, eh? What happened to Ginny?"

"Harry kissed her."

Charlie roared with laughter. "Oh, nice one Ron!" Charlie yelled, guffawing. "Got us all good there. I mean, really…" Charlie choked out. "Harry kissing Ginny…Honestly, with all the girls around, he picks her…" Charlie saw Harry's less than impressed face and continued. "See, the very thought of such an action is twisting his gut."

"Intestines!" Fred and George shouted cheerily. Hermione swatted their heads. "Ouch, Merlin's beard, woman!"

Harry looked over at Ginny, while Charlie cackled away, with Ron trying to convince him of the seriousness of the sitution. Wordlessly, Harry and Ginny slipped out of the portrait hole. Ron just noticed their absence as the portrait swung shut. He rose out of his chair and pushed it open, his brothers and Hermione infront of the rest of Gryffindor house.

A long figure straightened his hornbeam glasses as he stumbled out of the fireplace behind them. "Well, if that's what you all think of me, why did you summon me in the first place?" Percy asked the backs of the students who were filing out the portrait hole.


	5. Chapter 5

As they were searching for Harry and Ginny, the course of the procession took them down to the basement. In the Hufflepuff common room, Ernie MacMillan heard the commotion, and left to investigate.

"Looks like the Gryffindors are celebrating their win."

"Let's join them." Justin Finch-Fletchly suggested. "We never win anything anyhow, and I'm sure they won't mind."

And so, most of Hufflepuff house joined the group…

Harry was slightly nervous as he and Ginny peacefully walked through the castle. Although Ginny had not reacted against the fact that he kissed her, it was possible that she was saving him from a public humiliation, and was going to unload on him in private. Harry glanced apprehensively at Ginny, who glanced back, a slight smile on her face.

It all happened so quickly. One moment, Harry was anxious, the next, he and Ginny were laughing their heads off at ludicrousity of the situation. They were laughing so hard they failed to notice someone glide up to them.

"May I share the joke?" A silky voice belonging the Defence against the Dark Arts inquired.

Harry and Ginny were stilling giggling away as they tried to control themselves. Ginny was the first to recover. "Well, Professor Snape, Sir…" Ginny started guffawing again, while Snape fixed them both with a sneer.

It was at this very moment that Ron arrived on the scene. Unfortunately, Harry was obscured from his view by a wall. So the scene he took in was Snape, alone, but not alone, Snape alone with Ginny.

With a furious warcry, Ron leapt forward, but he was forced to stop, as the path in front of him was blocked by Hermione Granger, who was furiously closing the gap on the potions master.

Just as the two were about to physically accost Snape, Harry step between Snape and them, and they lowered their fists.

"Detention, Potter!" Snape screamed, showering Harry's back with spit. "I mean, even more detention than before, Potter!"

"What did I do?" Harry asked.

"You're just like your father! If he hadn't saved my life I could've had Black expelled! I could've had Weasley and Granger expelled now!" Snape just seemed to notice the huge gathering in front of him. "It's an army of Weaselly brats here to annoy me!"

All of the group shook their heads as Snape walked off, ranting under his breath.


	6. Chapter 6

Professor Slughorn was enjoying a bowl of Crystallized Pineapple when he heard a load rumble of many footsteps. Curious, he poked his head out his doorway and saw Harry and Ginny. He didn't understand how just those two could make such noise but if anyone could, it would be the Chosen One.

"Harry, M' Boy! Come in, come in!" Slughorn genially began, his grand bulk now blocking the corridor. Harry had no choice but to obey; the vast crowd would soon reach them. Ginny stood behind Harry, looking unsure.

"You too, Miss Weasley." Slughorn followed Ginny in and shut the door just as Ronled the massive Gryffiduff group into the corridor.

"Now where did he go?" Ron asked himself, then smirked when he saw Slughorn's door.

"Come out, come out wherever you are."

"Code Sevening!" Fred and George roared, egging on the crowd. Slughorn came out of his room.

"What can I do for you, Rupert?"

"Err…Have you seen Harry?"

"He's right in…he was a second ago." Slughorn said, looking over his shoulder.

"There they are!" Charlie yelled as Harry and Ginny slipped out behind Slughorn. The crowd surged and Slughorn stumbled back into his office.

Harry and Ginny were already halfway down the next corridor though. Darting and weaving up and down corridors, the twosome thought they were safe for a few precious moments before a loud rumble announced the arrival of Hufflepuff and Gryffindor. The process repeated itself again and again.

"This is getting us nowhere." Ron announced, while Harry and Ginny, hidden nearby, eavesdropped. "We're wasting all our manpower. We should divide our forces; conduct a sweep of the school."

Hermione's protests for the lovebirds to be given privacy fell on deaf ears.

Harry and Ginny ran for their lives.

"We can't keep this up forever." Ginny told Harry, as the bolted through the castle.

"We need somewhere to hide, where they won't find us."

Harry and Ginny weaved their way to the Seventh Floor.

"We need a place to hide, we need a place to hide, we need a place to hide."

A door materialised, and Harry and Ginny walked into a massive chamber, a big as a cathedral, filled with thousands upon thousands of trinkets and objects small and large.

"Wow." Ginny said. Wow was right, this place was gigantic.

Harry and Ginny walked up and down the corridors, fascinated by the objects, when they heard footsteps nearby.

Thinking it would be easy to confront one person, they walked out into the open to confront their pursuer.

It wasn't Ron. It wasn't even Hermione.

It was Malfoy.

"Scarhead. Weaselette." Malfoy sneered at them, but Harry saw the face of someone showing false bravado. Seeing as Harry had nearly killed him at their last meeting, he had every right to be afraid.

"What are you doing here?" Malfoy and Harry asked at the same time.

"None of your business, Potter, though I'm sure you'll stick your overlarge nose in it."

Harry opened his mouth to tell Malfoy what had happened, but then he remembered A: He didn't need to explain himself to Malfoy and B: How could he, even if he wanted to. Malfoy's brain would explode. Harry grinned to himself, preparing to test that theory.

"Oh, I get it." Malfoy began drawling. "You've finally plucked up the courage to snog the Weaselette."

"I'm right here, you know!" Ginny interrupted.

"And Weaselbee didn't like that, so you came here to hide."

"Err…" Harry began, scratching his head.

"Just leave me alone." Malfoy told them. "You can snog each other all year and drown in your own saliva for all I care."


	7. Chapter 7

Draco Malfoy was not pleased – and neither would the Dark Lord be, when he found out of Draco's progress. Leaving the badly behaving Gryffindors behind, Malfoy wrenched open the door to the seventh floor hall, and was spotted by Fred and George.

"Heya, Ferret!"

Not wanting to spend a second with the terrible twosome, Malfoy planned to Slytherin away by directing their attention away from himself.

"Your sister is in the Room of Requirement."

"Thanks Ferret."

"We'd owe you one….

"But we aren't in the habit of dealing with slimeballs."

Malfoy sneered the most dignified manner he could muster, and marched off, nose in the air.

Down the next corridor, Peeves was waiting with a sack of Dungbombs…

Leaving Malfoy to the Prefect's bathroom, let us return to the leader of our expedition, Ronald B Weasley, who was interrogating a potential suspect, who was suspected of harbouring the fugitives.

"Say, Hagrid, has Harry come here?"

"No he hasn't been here. Say, congratulations fer winning the cup though, you were great. Suppose you'd be wantin' to tell him, though?"

"Red Rover paging General Ginger. Red Rover paging General Ginger."

Ron pulled a strange looking device out of his pocket.

"This is General Ginger, come in Red Rover."

"We have intelligence that our targets are hidden in the Room of Requirement. Over."

"Hold your position Red Rover, reinforcements are on their way. Over."

"As you command, General. Over and Out."

"This is General Ginger to all units. Converge at the Room of Requirement. Over and Out."

Ron turned to Hagrid. "Thanks, Hagrid. I'll see you later." Ron waved goodbye, leaving Hagrid scratching his beard in puzzlement.

Ron arrived as the last of the…erm…searchers made their way to the seventh floor.

"Now, what do I need to think?" Ron pondered.

"RON! I think I know how to get to them." Fred shouted.

Ron nodded his approval, and Fred paced three times, and doors appeared on the wall.

"What did you think?" Ron asked.

"I need to find the place where Harry and Ginny are hidden."

"Nice." George commented. "But I don't see them."

"That's because they're hidden." Hermione spoke up.

"Well, you heard her! What are you waiting for? Bring them to me!" Ron commanded, and the crowd fanned out down, slowly cornering their quarry.

Harry heard those first, footsteps. Spotting a wardrobe, he and Ginny slipped into it, and with the door left ajar a sliver, Harry watched.

A Hufflepuff pair came down the corridor, and the noises were louder as more and more people came up conducting the sweep of the room. In order to prolong detection, Harry let the door gently close, and in the pitch blackness, everything went quiet.

Harry and Ginny waited for a few minutes, feeling that, at any second, the door would open and they would be discovered, but through sheer luck, no one thought to open the door and look in.

After about ten minutes of absolute silence, Harry decided to push the door ajar. There was silence. Furthermore, the room had changed from a large, well lit cathedral sized room filled with contraband to a smaller, greyer room, basically bare.

"Do you think the room could've changed, Ginny?"

Ginny pushed the other door open slightly. "I don't like the look of this." And she drew her wand. Harry did the same.

Slipping out of the cupboard, Harry performed the Muffilato spell on himself and Ginny, and Ginny performed a few spells on them.

"Might give us a bit of help if we run into trouble." Ginny explained.

The two crept toward the door. Harry was ready to laugh if the seventh floor corridor appeared in front of them when they opened it, even if the Ron and his rovers were waiting for them.

Pulling the door open, Harry and Ginny realised that this was not Hogwarts. Instinctively they pulled away from the door just as someone appeared in the darkened hall. Ginny slammed the door shut and the two sealed it as best they could. 

Harry and Ginny ran for the cabinet, and Harry realised what was going on. Malfoy had been trying to fix the broken Vanishing cabinet in Hogwarts – the one that had a sister in Borgin and Burkes – or rather, had…Harry suspected that it had been moved – most likely to Malfoy Manor.

As the two were halfway to the cabinet (would it work again, and would anyone follow them back?), the door burst open.

Harry spun around to face them and got a split second glimpse of Lucius Malfoy, Bellatrix Lestrange, Antonin Dolohov and Fenrir Greyback before feeling a sudden pain that knocked the breath out of him and sent him flying into the cupboard, the last thing he saw was Ginny fist pumping and deflecting a hex from Lucius Malfoy.


	8. Chapter 8

The next spell scorched Ginny's swinging ponytail – courtesy of Bellatrix, who was fuming at Harry's escape. The Dark Lord was on his way and there would be hell to pay from him for letting such a brilliant chance slip through their fingers. If she captured his companion, perhaps the Dark Lord would be a little forgiving.

Such a thought was shared amongst the Death Eaters. Neglecting to coordinate their attacks, Ginny was given precious extra seconds. By now Harry was surely back at Hogwarts – but Ginny couldn't allow the Death Eaters to follow him.

But she couldn't stand and fight to the death – it would only take a few moments for the Death Eaters to overpower her and Hogwarts would be open to attack.

Dodging another spell, this time from Greyback, Ginny used her wandless hand to send a cutting curse at the Death Eaters.

Bellatrix conjured a massive shield to protect them, and laughed from behind it as Ginny's curse rebounded away. Ginny then followed up with another banishing charm, which again rebounded and hit Ginny's own shield.

With the force of the charm dulled, Ginny was not pushed back as much as Harry had been – but she was nearly at the wardrobe.

"Fools!" Bellatrix roared. "Surround her!"

Ginny backed away as fast as she could. Greyback and Malfoy tried to flank her, with Bellatrix and Dolohov attacking from the front.

Ginny waved her wand and a dust storm blinded the Death Eaters for a moment, giving her precious time to do what would in any other circumstance be greatly frowned upon. As the dust started to clear, Malfoy and Dolohov launched a simultaneous attack.

Ginny's wand went flying out of her hand as Malfoy's disarming charm met its mark. Dolohov's curse sliced into her arm, and agonising pain seared through it.

Greyback caught Ginny's wand and charged forward, the allure of fresh meat impossible to resist. Although magical torturing was all well and good (bad?) Greyback preferred to deal out pain himself.

But Greyback was not the most ferocious person with a name beginning with G in the room, as Ginny, disarmed though she was, was not going to be overpowered easily. A sheet of fire sliced through the air towards Malfoy, Dolohov and Lestrange, who were forced to drop to the floor as the fire flew above them. Greyback avoided it, but he didn't avoid the vicious slash to his face he received as what had been Ginny's right hand smashed into him.

And in case Harry had any brilliant ideas, Ginny conjured a message and sent it through the wardrobe.

Greyback roared in agony, and Ginny wrestled both his wand and hers away. Bleeding heavily, Greyback was forced away; Ginny took advantage of the favourable situation to incinerate the cupboard.

Now there was nothing to stay for, Ginny was ready to make a glorious exit, and promptly Voldemort strode in.

Harry lunged for the door, but as it flew open he realised he was too late. Ron, Fred and George were right in front of him.

Ron instantly read the situation as he saw the look of terror on Harry's face.

"Prefects, get the students out!" Ron commanded, and the Hufflepuff and Gryffindor fifth years instantly began guiding the younger students out of the room.

"Vanishing cabinet…Malfoy Manor!" Harry wheezed, still recovering from having the breath knocked out of him from Ginny's banishing charm.

Bill Weasley understood instantly, and sent a patronus off to Dumbledore, as Hermione swiftly organised the members of Dumbledore's army and other older students.

"Death Eaters could come through here at any moment, but Ginny's on the other side." Harry pointed out, giving anyone a chance to leave if they wanted. No one did, as they took whatever cover they could from the aisles of contraband in the room. The Weasleys, Harry and Hermione formed the inner circle around the wardrobe .

Neville Longbottom was absent, as he decided to stay and tend to his Mimbulus Mimbletonia, and not engage in the comical and ridiculous pursuit of Harry and Ginny that was transpiring.

But his galleon that he kept in his pocket began burning, and reading it, Neville saw that a meeting was…scheduled for…right now?

Swiftly rising, Neville exited the now nearly empty common room and began making his way to the Room of Requirement. On the seventh floor, he met up with Luna Lovegood, Cho Chang, Anthony Goldstein, Michael Corner, Padma Patil and Terry Boot. The Ravenclaws had been alerted by Luna, who gazed at Neville as she asked what was happening.

"I don't know… but I think it could be serious."

Nodding, the seven moved onward to the Room of Requirement.


	9. Chapter 9

As soon as Bill's Patronus delivered its message, Albus Dumbledore swung into action, making a school-wide announcement.

"All Teachers are to proceed to the Room of Requirement. All students are to make their way to their Common Rooms."

Dumbledore moved swiftly, and arrived at in the Room first.

Bill Weasley was moving around, trying to cast as many protective enchantments as possible – Dumbledore joined him.

"Students, please form yourselves into an orderly fashion and prepare to make your way to your Common rooms. Ah, Madame Hooch and Professor Sprout, would you please escort the students back."

"Immediately, Headmaster."

"Horace, please inform the Ministry." Dumbledore glanced over at McGonagall and she instantly understood, and left to inform the Weasleys.

Dumbledore then glanced at Snape, using Legillimency to pass on a message. "Find Draco Malfoy."

Snape swept from the room. Dumbledore glanced around. Most of the students had departed; however most of the D.A. remained – Harry was blameless for his part in this disregarding of the Headmaster's orders, as he was being held back from charging out of the room by Charlie, Ron, Hermione and Pavarti.

Dumbledore moved between Harry and his target, waving his wand over the wardrobe and muttering under his breath.

Then the cupboard shook. Harry tensed, waiting to see if Ginny had managed to follow him or Death Eaters had reached the school.

But it was neither – just a small piece of paper. Dumbledore levitated it out of the cupboard.

"According to this note," Dumbledore announced. "Miss Weasley has destroyed the other wardrobe."

"Could be a ruse." Harry pointed out.

"Indeed, Mr Potter. We shall have to cover all our bases." Dumbledore began to organise the stubbornly remaining students.

Snape entered the Slytherin Common Room.

"Where is Malfoy?" Snape queried.

Zabini looked up. "Peeves got him with Dungbombs – you'll probably find him in the Prefect's bathroom."

Snape swept from the room without another word.

The Weasleys had their Floo connection blocked; but Professor McGonagall was one person who could circumvent that arrangement.

"Minevra, what can I do for you?" Molly Weasley asked.

"Ginny…" McGonagall took a deep breath and continued. "Ginny's gone. She and Harry inadvertently stepped into a Vanishing Cabinet and only Harry made it back."

"Where is she?"

"We cannot be sure…but Malfoy Manor is a good bet."

Fleur looked devastated, and Molly looked as if she was about to storm the gates of Malfoy Manor herself.

"Molly! That's the Headquarters of He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named! You'll be slaughtered before you breach the gates!"

"And you expect me to sit here and leave my baby girl to those monsters?" Mrs Weasley roared, throwing Fleur's arm off her shoulder.

"We will get Ginny back." Fleur stated. "We need to be rational about this – you won't be any help to her dead! But if you do go off, I'm coming with you."

Fleur looked so determined that Mrs Weasley managed to compose herself. "Thank you, Minerva."

"I'll be in touch, Molly. All your sons are at Hogwarts." Minerva withdrew her head, and Molly Weasley gathered herself.

Her husband Arthur strode through the back door, just as Molly needed him most.

"Oh, Arthur." Mrs Weasley ran to embrace her husband. "Ginny, she's-"

"Tonks told me, Molly. Now don't you worry Molly. Ginny will be fine."

Severus Snape located Draco Malfoy and brought him to the Room of Requirement. Dumbledore took the young man aside, and Draco was uncomfortably aware of the death glares he was receiving from Potter, Granger, Weasley and Co.

"Draco, is there anything you can tell me about this Vanishing Cabinet?"

Malfoy was panicking, but drawing on his Occlumency training he managed to keep a straight face as he answered.

"Not anything unique, Headmaster."

Dumbledore's eyes appraised Malfoy.

"You should know that one of your schoolmates is missing. Anything you can tell me…"

"No…" Malfoy's façade was dropping.

"Very well Mr Malfoy, I shall go and inform the Weasley's that their sister is lost. Have a good evening."

Draco Malfoy was caught. He didn't care much for the Weasleys – but he knew what would happen if they found out how he was involved in the youngest Weasley's disappearance.

But he couldn't help them…no matter how dangerous an enemy the Weasleys could be, he had a far bigger problem right at the moment.

"I can't help you." Malfoy pleaded. "If he finds out…My mother and father…"

Dumbledore nodded gravely, and then motioned to Snape. Keep an eye on him.


	10. Chapter 10

"_Freshwater Plimplies I can see,_

_Plimpy soup just for me,_

_A delicious broth it will be,_

_Yum, freshwater plimpy!"_

Xenophilius Lovegood was gathering his dinner, when he heard a loud pop and raced over to the source of the noise. His first reaction was:

"Wow! Totally new species! How fortunate for me!"

His second reaction was:

"It is wounded! I shall assist it!"

His excitement was tempered when he realised it was just a Hogwarts Student – a student with a Dragon's head and Dragonesque arm. He instantly flooed Professor McGonagall, and she arrived with Albus Dumbledore and Madame Hooch a moment later.

McGonagall's mouth fell when she saw the…girl. "DRAGON!" McGonagall screeched, reversing the Transfiguration.

Madam Pomfrey was concentrating her efforts on Ginny's left arm - the flesh was rotting away.

"Albus, she needs to get to hospital, now!"

Dumbledore created a Portkey and Pomfrey, McGonagall and Ginny transported to the hospital wing, whilst Dumbledore sent a Patronus to the Weasleys to inform that he would take them to Hogwarts.

Ginny was deathly pale by the time they arrived in the Hospital Wing – the Weasley boys, Harry and Hermione were waiting. McGonagall understood why – Human transfiguration is an extremely dangerous practice – but partially transfiguring yourself into a Dragon was something only the most skilled practitioners of Transfiguration attempted - the physiological differences between a human and a Dragon meant that at full health the change was dangerous. With the Dark Curse placed on Ginny's arm it was nearly suicidal.

Dumbledore, Mrs Weasley, Mr Weasley and Fleur had popped into the room. Dumbledore raced over to try and help Madame Pomfrey – but even he found impossible to contain the curse, which was eating more and more of her arm away.

Severus Snape burst through the doors. Harry was never so pleased to see him – hate the man as he might, he knew of Snape's skills in healing Dark Curses.

Snape waved his wand over Ginny's arm and began muttering under his breath for what seemed like ages.

Snape stood up. Harry glanced at the clock – he had taken fifteen minutes – but mercifully the rotting had stopped. Ginny's left forearm was a mass of sinewy muscle, flesh and bone.

"I believe I have managed to negate the curse…" Snape told the group. "Of course, a great amount of damage has already been done – and unless I know exact properties of the curse that caused it, I dare not attempt to repair the injury." Snape glanced down at Ginny's unconscious form. "Could you identify any Death Eaters, Potter?"

"Lucius Malfoy. Antonin Dolohov." Harry began.

"This does look like Dolohov's style." Snape said. The Weasley's growled dangerously. "He is proficient with creating his own curse with some unpleasant effects."

Snape's eyes flickered to Dumbledore, and the Headmaster nodded imperceptibly, and Snape swept from the hall.

Harry had seen the nearly imperceptible flinch in Snape's left arm – and Harry knew that Voldemort would not pleased that his Death Eaters had let such a golden chance slip through their fingers. But Harry could not dwell on Death Eater politics at the moment.

Ginny remained unconscious all night. Harry, despite half-hearted protestations from Hermione and Mrs Weasley, refused to leave her side.

There were times when it seemed that Ginny wouldn't make it through the night, but she stubbornly clung to life. As the sun rose above the horizon and the first morning rays of light entered the wing, Ginny's eyes fluttered open. Harry leapt off his chair and it went clattering and clanging away, causing Mr and Mrs Weasley to shake themselves out of their sleep.

"How're you feeling, Gin?" Harry asked, kneeling on the floor and pushing Ginny's hair out of her face.

Ginny didn't say anything, but gave Harry a small, quirky smile. Harry grinned back and squeezed her right hand.

Ginny pulled herself up and noticed her parents. "Hi Mum, Dad. Whatever brings your delightful presences to this fine educational establishment?"

Mr Weasley gave a watery chuckle and Mrs Weasley strode around to pull Ginny into a hug.

The next few minutes was filled with Ginny's brothers crowding around her. Mr Weasley noticed that Harry wouldn't leave her – and that struck him as a bit odd.

_Harry must blame himself that he got away and she didn't._ Mr Weasley thought to himself. _I'd best go and set him straight._

"Harry, could I have word?" Mr Weasley asked.

"Sure, sir." Harry, looking nervous followed Mr Weasley away from the group.

"What happened to Ginny is not your fault, Harry. We don't blame you…and I'm sure Ginny doesn't either."

"Thank you, sir. I know Ginny doesn't."

"Sir? Harry, why all this formality, you can call me Arthur – or Mr Weasley, whichever you prefer."

"Thank you, Sir…Mr Weasley."

_Harry seems to be…Mr Weasley couldn't quite put his finger on – but something was up – Harry was never this nervous around him…and then it hit him. _Mr Weasley backed away with a knowing half smile.

Harry returned to Ginny, and was glad he had done so, for she seemed terribly upset.

"Ginny, what's wrong?"

Ginny's lips quivered and she threw off her blanket to show where her left arm was resting, numbed and immobilized.

"I'm uneven!" Ginny wailed theatrically. "My beautiful symmetry is gone!" Ginny sobbed, throwing her head into Harry's chest.

"There, there." Harry said, rubbing Ginny's back. "Next year, we'll play with a right handed Quaffle."

"You would do that for me?" Ginny asked, pulling away – her face completely void of tears.

Harry snapped his fingers. "Fred, George. Right handed Quaffles for next year, please."

"Aye aye, SIR!" Fred and George snapped to attention and saluted.

"On the other hand." Ginny said, gesturing to her left arm, and George and Fred sniggered. "That looks totally boss."

"Do you know who did it, Ginny?" Charlie asked.

"Yeah – Dolohov." Mr Weasley swore under his breath. "But I didn't catch any incantation."

"Professor Snape suspected as much." Dumbledore told her, but his next statement was cut off a flash of fire appeared on the bed, and Fawkes the Phoenix materialised.

"He's beautiful." Percy and Hermione whispered in awe. Fawkes trilled in response.

"He is a majestic creature." Dumbledore agreed. "What brings you here, Fawkes?" Dumbledore asked.

Fawkes gave Dumbledore what seemed to be a condescending glance, before going over to Ginny's mangled arm, and tilting his head down, then lifting it up again to stare at Madam Pomfrey, who got the message and lifted the impervious charm. Fawkes waited and Pomfrey lifted the rest of the spells, and Ginny gritted her teeth and then gasped in pain, while Fawkes' tears fell onto the bloody mass and Ginny's left arm began to repair. With the pain lessening with every second, Ginny watched, fascinated along with everyone else as her arm returned back to normal.

Fawkes lifted his head up and looked down as if to appraise his work, then turned to Ginny as he was asking if it met with her approval.

"Right down to the last freckle." Ginny said, looking in wonder at her arm. "Thanks Fawkes." Ginny reached out to stroke the Phoenix. Fawkes trilled, and then flapped over to sun himself at the window.


	11. Chapter 11

"Well, after this delightful turn of events, are you feeling up to recounting what transpired, Miss Weasley?"

"Yes, and while you're at it, you can tell me why you cursed me." Harry said, looking at Ginny with not a trace of humour.

"I'm sorry if I hurt you Harry." Ginny replied, patting his arm gently. "But sometimes one must be cruel only to be kind."

Harry spluttered. "That's not what I meant! You could've died!"

"So could've you!" Ginny sat up straight and stared straight into Harry's eyes. "Voldemort wants you, Harry."

"All the more reason for you to leave! Voldemort would want to deal with me himself. The Death Eaters would have no qualms about killing you on the spot!" Harry said, raising his voice.

Harry was beginning to build up a temper – but he was facing the only person in the galaxy that had ever proven that she could stand up to him in such a situation.

"I knew you'd never leave me in that situation, Harry – but it wasn't just about us – there were students in the Room of Requirement – someone needed to get back and warn them!"

"And why couldn't you be that someone?"

"What!" Ginny shouted. "And leave you with Death Eaters! Are you insane?"

Harry looked away, turning to the Weasleys who were watching with open mouths.

"Do…do you get her?" Harry mouthed at them. "It's…it's…"

"Like looking in the mirror?" Hermione deadpanned.

Harry gaped like a fish but could find no argument, so turned back to Ginny, but found he unable to say anything, but Ginny understood and grasped Harry's hand, holding it.

"Well Headmaster, it went like this…" Ginny began.

"So Harry and I went our separate ways - and Ginevra remained in the dark manor of Wiltshire."

Fawkes began to warble a background song as Ginny started singing.

"_Bravely bold Ginevra stayed forth to fight a lot,_

_She was not afraid to die, oh brave Ginevra,_

_She was not at all afraid to be killed in nasty ways, brave, brave, brave Ginevra."_

Hermione's mind was cast back all those years ago when she had told Ginny about that song, and she groaned into her palms.

"_She was not in the least bit scared to be mashed into a pulp, _

_Or to have her eyes gouged out and her elbows broken_

_To have her kneecaps split and her body burned away,_

_And her limbs all hacked and mangled, brave Ginevra._

_Her head smashed in and her heart cut out and her liver removed and her oesophagus blocked …."_

"_That's…that's…that's enough music for now, Ginny." Ron, looking green._

"There was… I don't know if you can call it a duel." Ginny wondered. "We skirmished. Lestrange got my hair but I was helped for a moment by the fact they weren't cooperating. Then they began working in tandem. Malfoy disarmed me and Dolohov got me with his curse, but I got my wand back from Greyback and gave a bit of a nasty blow with that claw I transfigured – I didn't you'd mind, Professor, considering the situation."

Ginny reached into the pocket of the robes that were hanging next to her bed. "Got his wand out of it."

"Then I roasted the wardrobe and there was nothing left to stay for." 

"So you apparated away?" Hermione asked.

"Not quite, Hermione, you see…

_Brave Ginevra ran away._

_Bravely ran away away._

_When Tommy reared his ugly head she bravely turned her tail and fled_

_Yes brave Ginevra turned about and gallantly she chickened out _

_Bravely taking to her feet she beat a very brave retreat,_

_Bravest of the brave, Ginevra!"_

"Most eloquently put, Miss Weasley." Dumbledore beamed.

"So, Voldemort appeared?"

"Yes sir. I tried to get him with Dragonfire but he stepped out of the way. The décor in Malfoy Manor has got a rather fetching Phoenix shaped scorch mark though." Ginny said, looking proud.

"How did you escape from him?" Dumbledore asked.

"Well…I disapparated…I know the basic theory, and fortune smiled on me as it seems that the Anti-Disapparation wards were either down or they don't bother with them – maybe they're more concerned with people getting in than out."

"And Voldemort didn't do anything to stop you?"

"Err…I think he tried to use some form of Legillimency to keep me there. It was almost as if he was trying to control my actions with his gaze."

"Lord Voldemort is the most powerful Legillimens in the world."

Ginny nodded. "It felt like Fred and George were smashing a million bludgers in my skull."

Dumbledore nodded. Lord Voldemort does have a flair for the dramatic, and it would be helpful for his image if he manage to overpower you wandlessly."

"Yes sir. And I'm sure you would agree that Tom Riddle is not the most delightful of dinner hosts, so I graciously declined his invitation to stay. By the time he realised what had happened and pulled out his wand I was being sucked out of Malfoy Manor."

"All in all an eventful day, Miss Weasley."

"Right you are sir." Ginny smiled.

"Well, you must be hungry after all that excitement, if you make your way downstairs to the Great Hall I'm sure a most scrumptious breakfast will be waiting for you."

"Does that mean I can leave?" Ginny looked at Madam Pomfrey.

"I don't see any reason to keep you here." Madam Pomfrey sniffed. "Do be careful, will you." Pomfrey asked, though she knew it was useless.

"I'll try." Ginny smiled, and hand in hand her and Harry left the room.

Her family and Hermione filed out after them, and Pomfrey left Dumbledore alone with Fawkes.

"Well Fawkes….this changes everything."

Dumbledore pondered what this meant for himself, his students, Severus, the young man Draco who was meant to murder him, and not least of all, Harry and his friends. It was long into the night before Dumbledore could get any sleep.


End file.
